


pour your sugar on me

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Trans Seo Changbin, Vaginal Sex, afab language used to refer to changbin's body, changbin's a virgin, changbin's had top surgery and is on t!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: When Jeongin wakes up late one morning, the space next to him is cold and empty, the space heater that is Changbin seemingly missing. Then, he notices the wet heat around his cock, and his eyes are wide open all of a sudden.A slick ‘pop’ sound. “Happy birthday, Innie,” is rasped in his boyfriend’s downright sinful morning voice.---Changbin decides that the first time he wants to get fucked is on Jeongin's birthday.Jeongin gets the best birthday present of his twenty-two years of life.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	pour your sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanamilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/gifts).



> hello! this is for prompt #0053 of agibbang fest:  
> Jeongin and Changbin have been together for a while, and want to take their relationship to the next step. Changbin's a little nervous because, even though he's older, he's still a virgin and knows Jeongin isn't. They both just want to make the other feel good.
> 
> i had so much fun writing this! thank you to my lovely friend jibbie who helped me come up with a large chunk of this fic, and convinced me to include changbin coming like 4 different times LMAO
> 
> disclaimer; yes i am cis, but i really wanted to include a trans character in this fic. i think it's important to have trans people represented in fic, even if this is just mindless porn. i really hope i can make someone feel included even if this is kinda silly! i really hope everyone enjoys this!

Jeongin’s straddling Changbin’s lap, hands running up and down his torso. Jeongin kisses Changbin, hard, and the older man kisses him back just as intently. He’s filled with so much love for the man underneath him, and he loves kissing him. 

Changbin’s chest is full under Jeongin’s palms, and he squeezes them playfully. Changbin giggles against Jeongin’s lips. Jeongin’s hands trail underneath Changbin’s loose shirt, tracing Changbin’s top surgery scars, kissing down his neck. “You’re beautiful, hyung.”

Changbin blushes deeply, sputtering with the lack of a comeback against his boyfriend. Changbin lets him know that he can feel his hard cock against his stomach. Jeongin laughs. “You’re just that hot,” He says.

Jeongin dives in, pushing Changbin back against the pillows in the former’s bed. Changbin kisses back eagerly, which Jeongin deeply appreciates.

He lets his hands drift down, teasing at the waistband of Changbin’s sweatpants. Changbin’s hips cant upward, and he lets out a soft groan.

“Do you want to…? Tonight?” Jeongin poses the question. Changbin jolts, sitting up and effectively pushing Jeongin off of him. 

Jeongin gulps. Worry sits uncomfortably in his throat. “I’m sorry.”

Changbin shakes his head, reaching to hold Jeongin’s face in his hands and kiss him chastely. “It’s okay, baby. I’m just not ready, not yet.”

Jeongin tries not to let his disappointment show. He’s not disappointed that Changbin doesn’t want to fuck, because he  _ can  _ keep it in his pants. Rather, he wishes Changbin were confident enough to show him all of him, void of anxiety or fear. However, it’s Changbin’s choice, whether he’s ready to show Jeongin  _ everything _ , and Jeongin can only wait patiently. Wait patiently, and support his boyfriend as much as he can. 

“I love you,” Jeongin whispers. 

“I love you too, baby,” Changbin assures, letting Jeongin crawl into his arms. “How about just cuddles tonight? Then we go to sleep?”

Jeongin nods, resting his head on Changbin’s chest. He can hear Changbin’s heartbeat, loud and quick against his ribcage.

Maybe it’s his own heartbeat that he hears, thrumming in his ears.

\--

When Jeongin wakes up late one morning, the space next to him is cold and empty, the space heater that is Changbin seemingly missing. Then, he notices the wet heat around his cock, and his eyes are wide open all of a sudden. 

A slick ‘pop’ sound. “Happy birthday, Innie,” is rasped in his boyfriend’s downright sinful morning voice. 

Changbin grins at him, over his hard, aching cock. Jeongin is already leaking precome, the head of his cock a ruddy red. Changbin must have been at this for a while, and he latches back onto Jeongin’s cock after seeing his surprise. 

They’ve been dating for months, but they haven’t had sex. Changbin’s a virgin, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t good at everything else -- he gave the most mind-blowing (literally) blowjobs and he knew just how to rile Jeongin up. Changbin was a wonderful tease, and always made Jeongin feel good. Jeongin had always wanted to reciprocate whenever Changbin touched him like  _ that _ , but Changbin would never let him. Jeongin loves his boyfriend, and his boyfriend’s comfort comes first. 

Changbin hollows his cheeks around Jeongin’s length, the sinful, wet heat around him makes him throw his head back. “So fucking good, hyung.” 

The elder hums, bobbing his head slowly, letting his teeth just barely graze Jeongin’s cock. Changbin’s tongue is precise, and laves over the vein running on the underside of Jeongin’s dick, then at the sensitive spot underneath the head. Jeongin exhales loudly as Changbin pulls off momentarily.

“Close, baby?” Changbin’s gravelly voice rumbles. Jeongin can feel it in his chest.

Jeongin nods with a breathy whine, eager to be brought to the brink of release already.

Changbin hums. “Wanna fuck my face today, baby? It’s your birthday after all.”

Jeongin is excited. Changbin’s lack of gag reflex was a godsend, and the way his throat felt was always heavenly. Changbin settles back down on Jeongin’s cock, and lets him thrust his hips up into Changbin’s mouth.

The older man almost chokes with Jeongin’s initial push, overwhelmed with Jeongin’s cock sliding into the back of his throat with ease. He breathes through his nose, eyes fluttering shut as Jeongin uses his mouth.

“God, you feel so good,” Jeongin moans breathily. “I wanna come.” 

Changbin smirks, even with his mouth around his cock, and continues to be unrelenting on Jeongin till he blows his load right down Changbin’s throat. 

He squirms as Changbin continues to tease for a little, pulling off of him but lapping at the head of his cock. “Hyung!” 

Changbin giggles when he finally lets go, the younger man panting to regain his bearings. Jeongin holds his arms out, beckoning Changbin to cuddle. Jeongin’s never one for skinship with his friends, but Changbin is always the exception. 

Jeongin giggles as Changbin’s nuzzles into his neck, Changbin’s hair tickling at his chin. He reaches down so he can pull Changbin’s head up, and kisses him deeply. The taste of his come is bitter on Changbin’s tongue and Jeongin mildly regrets letting Changbin swallow it all down. 

Changbin’s hand is rubbing up and down Jeongin’s thigh, and he whispers in Jeongin’s ear, “Let’s have sex today. For your birthday.”

Jeongin jolts hearing Changbin’s low, sensual voice, knowing  _ he’s _ the reason why it’s a little raspier than usual. God. “But- You- I-”

“Words, baby,” Changbin smiles against Jeongin’s skin, and kisses his cheek. 

“I don’t want to rush you? I know you’re still nervous about stuff like that and I’d love to but we can only do it as long as you’re comfortable-”

Changbin presses a finger over Jeongin’s lips, instantly shutting him up. “Baby,” Changbin chuckles. “I’m confident I want you to fuck me. Besides, I didn’t plan anything else as a birthday gift.”

“What the hell, Binnie-hyung!” Jeongin gasps with faux-disappointment, which makes Changbin giggle. “But… I guess we could do stuff.”

The older man smiles. Jeongin asks softly, “Can you teach me how to touch you… down there?” 

Changbin startles, but smiles at him. “You wanna touch my clit, cutie?”

Jeongin feels his cheeks heat up. Changbin’s so forward, and it’s all so new. He nods. “If you’ll let me. Wanna make you feel good.”

“Okay,” Changbin smiles, sidling into Jeongin’s side after he pulls off his bottoms. Jeongin almost feels like he’s seeing something he isn’t supposed to, black pubic hair short and trimmed, unlike his own usually unruly ones. “You’re staring, baby.”

“Am I not supposed to?” Jeongin asks nervously, eyes averting to look at the cracks in the yellowing ceiling instead. 

“Silly boy,” Changbin chuckles, tapping his chin so Jeongin will look at him again. “You have to watch to learn, don’t you?”

Jeongin laughs, and lets himself look down. Changbin has lube in one hand and squirts it into the other, spreading it between his fingers before he reaches down between his legs. Jeongin lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

Changbin whimpers as his fingers move in small circles against his clit, to which Jeongin looks on wide-eyed, a little worried. Changbin seems to sense it, so he assures, “I’m okay. Just sensitive. You can look down there, baby.”

Jeongin doesn’t remember sex-ed too well, so everything just looks a little confusing. The shine of the lube makes everything look so  _ good _ , and he can’t help but stare. “Do you still get wet down there? Since you started testosterone?” 

Changbin shakes his head. “Not really,” He says breathily. “I like to use a lot of lube anyway. I think you should… you can fuck my pussy today.” 

It’s cute how Changbin blushes as he says those six words, but Jeongin’s heart races all the same. He nods, and Changbin smiles up at him. He notes how Changbin’s legs begin to tremble as he touches himself, and Changbin feels so much warmer beside him. “Do you want to try?”

Jeongin gulps. First time for everything, right? 

The arm he had around Changbin’s waist is now held out so Changbin can help lube up his fingers. He holds his hand out to mimic Changbin’s index and middle finger held together. He dips his fingers down into Changbin’s folds, and he can tell that the both of them are excited. He feels around, teasing Changbin’s hole for a moment, then Changbin is leading his hand up to his clit. “Just like how I did it, baby,” Changbin says. “Take your time.”

Jeongin nods. He rubs Changbin’s clit slowly, in circles just like how Changbin had done it, and Changbin groans, his toes curling with the pleasure. “So good, baby, just like that.” 

Jeongin feels content knowing how good Changbin feels. He keeps touching Changbin, slowly, pressing insistently, till Changbin’s gripping his forearm (which burns like  _ hell _ ) tight. “Gonna come,” He moans through gritted teeth. “Keep doing it like this, baby.”

So, he keeps going, trying to keep the pace consistent, till Changbin gasps and his body shakes, hips bucking up into Changbin’s rough palm as he rides out his orgasm. His chest heaves, trying to catch his breath. “Holy shit.”

Jeongin looks at Changbin in awe. “I did that?” 

“You did, baby.” Changbin smiles up at him. “Your hands felt so good, and you were so eager to please,” He explains, clean hand reaching up to cup Jeongin’s face. “Couldn’t help myself.”

Jeongin grins, before leaning down to press their lips together. Changbin smiles against his lips, and it makes his heart leap. “Do you want to continue?”

“Of course,” Changbin says. “You haven’t fucked me yet.” 

“O-Oh. Okay,” He answers, thrilled at the idea of finally being able to pleasure his boyfriend how he’s always wanted. “I have to, uh- finger you, right?”

Changbin nods. He helps lube up the younger man’s fingers, then guides him to push one gently into his hole. Changbin gasps, with Jeongin’s slender finger moving in and out of him. To Jeongin, it’s similar to prepping for anal, but Changbin feels so wet and warm and  _ perfect  _ even just around his finger. The older man shudders. 

Jeongin looks up at Changbin the whole time, keeping his eyes on Changbin to see if the pleasure on his face turns to pain, and listens attentively when Changbin tells him to add another finger. “Can feel you staring,” Changbin giggles behind a hand, eyes squeezed shut. 

Jeongin whimpers, and he’s about to apologise, but Changbin waves him off with a smile on his face. “Nothing to be sorry for,” He explains. “You’re just so cute.”

He kisses Changbin’s knee and keeps working his boyfriend open, till he’s whining and begging to be filled, hole dripping wet with lube. 

Changbin chuckles as Jeongin fumbles for a condom in the bedside drawer, packet slipping from his sticky hands as he keeps struggling to open it. He uses his teeth instead to rip the packet open, which Changbin looks up at him in wide-eyed wonder for. Nice. 

He manages to roll the condom onto himself, then he positions himself so he’s caging Changbin in with his arms. He looks down at him with adoration. He’s trembling a little. “I’m so excited.”

“Me too, baby. Go slowly, alright?” Changbin smiles, holding onto Jeongin’s arm. “I love you.”

Jeongin smiles. “I love you too, hyung,” He answers, and guides the head of his cock to Changin’s hole. He rubs the head of it against Changbin’s entrance, catching some of the lube that begins to spill out. When he pushes in, both of them begin to groan. 

Just like before, fucking Changbin’s pussy is so different from any other man he’s fucked. Changbin is softer, tighter around him, and he just  _ knows _ it’s a feeling he can get addicted to. He rocks his hips slowly, moving in small, slow motions -- given how Changbin has a vice grip around him. Jeongin rubs a hand over Changbin’s beautiful body, urging the man underneath him to be less tense. Changbin nods with a few deep breaths, but even when Changin’s calm, he’s still tight as  _ fuck _ . 

He tells Changbin just that, and Changbin downright whimpers.

“Do you like it?” Changbin asks breathily. 

Jeongin thinks he’s out to kill him. He gulps. “Yeah,” Jeongin answers honestly. “I love fucking your tight pussy.”

Changbin audibly gasps, eyes rolling into the back of his head. One of his hands dips down between them, and given how it adds to the squelch of them fucking, he notes that Changbin is touching himself.

“Do you feel good, hyung?” Jeongin asks softly, brushing the hair out of Changbin’s eyes tenderly. He picks up the pace of his hips, which slap against Changbin’s spread legs obscenely. Changbin lets out a guttural sound, nodding frantically. 

“Gonna come,” He moans,

Jeongin chuckles. “Again? You’re so needy,” He notes, tone condescending. “If you need it so bad, then come, angel.”

Changbin lets his head fall back, hand moving quicker between his legs, till his back arches high and his legs shake. His chest heaves as he catches his breath. “Holy shit.”

Jeongin chuckles, hips rocking idly till Changbin tells him to pull out due to oversensitivity. He pouts, but Changbin holds his face gently. “I’m sorry baby hasn’t been able to come yet,” Changbin coos. “How can I make it up to you, hmm?”

His heart flutters at being called  _ baby _ , but his face gets hot as he pulls out of Changbin carefully. “Uh, hyung should choose.”

“So sweet of you,” He says. “I kinda want you to creampie my ass.”

Jeongin fully chokes, hacking his lungs out at Changbin’s crudeness. “I thought you were a virgin,” He murmurs, fully in shock. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Just because I was a virgin doesn’t mean I haven't fucked myself before,” Changbin smirks.  _ Was _ rings in Jeongin’s ears, almost as loud as his heartbeat.  _ He’d taken Changbin’s virginity. Holy shit.  _

He kisses Changbin, smiling up at him. “You’re still good to go right?” Jeongin asks softly. “Don’t wanna push you if you can’t.”

Changbin meets his concerned gaze. “Of course, baby,” Changbin insists. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I couldn’t keep going.”

Jeongin nods. He lets Changbin pull the condom off and toss it in the bin, before Changbin wraps his hand around him and jerks him off slowly. “I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long, considering how quick you come when I’m sucking you off,” He hums nonchalantly.

“God, I almost came when I was fucking you,” Jeongin admits. “You feel so good.” 

Changbin giggles. “I’ll hurry and open myself up so you can come, hmm?”

Jeongin nods quickly. His mouth falls open as he watches Changbin lube up his fingers and press them to his hole, making quick work of stretching himself open. Jeongin is so tempted to help, to go slow and tease Changbin to no end till he’s whining and begging for more -- but he’s painfully hard right now. The way Changbin looks up at him sensually, eyes filled with such an intense arousal as he fucks himself on his fingers is… sinful, to say the least. Jeongin wraps a hand around his cock just to make sure he doesn’t come on the spot. 

Changbin is so pretty. 

Changbin is panting by the time he’s stretched open sufficiently. He looks perfect, and he can’t wait to get inside him. He wants to fuck Changbin hard, then fill him up to the brim with his come. Changbin’s cheek is a little sweaty but Jeongin kisses it anyway, letting the older man guide Jeongin to his hole. “Ready, baby?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Jeongin laughs, but he nods all the same. Jeongin smears more lube on his cock and on Changbin’s hole, and then he pushes in, finally. 

Changbin pulls Jeongin forward, hugging him tightly. Jeongin gasps, being jostled around Changbin’s tight heat, but he shifts himself so he’s kneeling on the bed now. This allows him to be closer to his boyfriend, but get better leverage as he pounds into him. He pushes a pillow under Changbin’s hips to keep them from aching, lifting him up so he can fuck him. Changbin gasps brokenly as Jeongin thrusts carefully. Changbin’s legs wrap around Jeongin’s hips, pressing Jeongin in even further. “Is it good?” Changbin whines.

“So fucking good,” Jeongin grunts. “You’re so tight.”

“Yeah?” Changbin eggs him on, He sounds like he’s in a blissful state, with Jeongin pressed flush against him. “Can’t believe you’re finally fucking me.”

Changbin’s hand slides between their bodies again. Jeongin laughs to himself. “Turned on again, hyung?” 

Changbin scrunches his nose. “Can’t help it. You’re too sexy.”

“Oh, shush,” Jeongin dismisses shyly.

“But,” Changbin starts, eyes wide as he pouts at Jeongin. “I’m so wet because of you.”

The squelch of Changbin’s fingers sinking into himself only proves his point, and Jeongin thinks he’s about to lose it. He holds onto Changbin tighter, picking up the pace just to make him squeal. “Jeongin!”

“I’m gonna come inside you,” Jeongin growls. “Gonna make a mess of you.”

Changbin exhales shakily as Jeongin pounds into him, spilling into Changbin with just a few more thrusts. Jeongin gasps, feeling Changbin tighten around him as he empties his load deep inside Changbin, pressed flush against Changbin’s ass. The older man moves his hand faster between their sweaty bodies, clenching unrelentingly around Jeongin before he orgasms for the third time. 

“Holy shit,” Jeongin murmurs in awe when he can finally pull out, Changbin finally letting him go with a wet pop. Changbin’s hole gapes, abused with Jeongin’s powerful thrusts. Then, his come seeps out of Changbin, thick and viscous in all its glory, and Jeongin thinks his heart just might stop.

Changbin looks downright gorgeous, the afterglow of three orgasms evident. Even with his hair matted to his forehead, his toned body glistens with a sheen of sweat, holes dripping with his release and copious amounts of lube. “God, what did I do to deserve you?” 

The older man smiles at him. “Silly boy,” He chuckles, pulling Jeongin down to kiss him again.

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Jeongin says in retaliation. “I can’t stop staring at you.”

Changbin rolls his eyes playfully. “You’re a sap.”

Jeongin sighs contentedly, flopping onto the bed next to Changbin. “That was so good,” He says. “I’m so glad we did it.”

“Me too,” Changbin answers. 

“Time for post-sex cuddles,” Jeongin declares, wrapping his arms around Changbin’s body.

Changbin pulls back. “We’re not done here, young man!” He chides playfully. “I could go for another round.”

“What?!” He exclaims. “How do you even have that much stamina? I came like, twice, and I’m exhausted.”

“I’m just that awesome,” Changbin shrugs nonchalantly, shit-eating grin on his face. Jeongin shoves his chest playfully, and they both giggle. 

Changbin kisses Jeongin’s cheek. “Besides, I think you should be responsible and clean hyung up, hmm?” Changbin says, batting his eyelashes in a way Jeongin just can’t say no to.

He nods, making Changbin squeal when he uses his strength to pull Changbin to the edge of the bed. His legs are already spread, and Jeongin thinks that he could get used to his boyfriend being like  _ this _ . Jeongin holds onto one of Changbin’s thighs, and kisses the soft flesh. “How should I be of use today, sir?”

Changbin giggles behind a hand. “I think you should eat me out,” He suggests. “And you can finger my ass. Make sure I’m  _ really clean _ .”

Jeongin sucks in a quick breath, nodding. He’s still surprised his boyfriend can be so forward, so intensely sexy with his request.

He doesn’t even have time to worry about  _ how _ he’s going to do it, because Changbin has a hand in his hair and pushes his face right against his pussy.  _ Fuck. _

Jeongin licks a long stripe up Changbin’s entrance, then uses his tongue to toy with his clit in small, insistent circles. Changbin gasps, nodding when Jeongin looks up at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

So, Jeongin keeps going, applying pressure as he laves over Changbin’s heat, nothing he’s ever tasted before. Aside from the lube, he thinks he could get used to the taste of him. Jeongin lets his canines graze over Changbin’s labia teasingly, before sucking lightly on Changbin’s clit. 

“Holy shit,” Changbin breathes out, the hand in Jeongin’s hair growing tight. He pushes him closer to his pussy, clearly wanting more. He continues, because he can’t possibly deny his boyfriend of that kind of pleasure, as his fingers sneak up to play with Changbin’s ass. 

The older man whines, but does not outright refuse Jeongin from touching his hole, letting him sink a couple of fingers in quickly. Still loose from being used earlier, Changbin takes Jeongin’s fingers easily, with Jeongin’s slender digits scissoring inside the elder lazily. 

He knows he’s doing well, because he can feel Changbin growing wetter against his chin. Jaw beginning to ache, he reverts back to licking over Changbin’s heat, leaning in to slurp obscenely.  _ That _ makes Changbin moan. 

“Jeongin, please baby,” Changbin whines. Jeongin’s fingers thrust in and out of his loose hole haphazardly, but of course Changbin gets off on it anyway. His mouth works continuously, and it seems to be paying off. “Gonna come, oh my God-”

Changbin’s thighs clench tight around his head, and Jeongin instinctually closes his eyes as he feels a stream of liquid run down his face, from his nose down to his chin, across his cheeks. He can’t help but dart a tongue out to try the fluid on his lips -- it doesn’t have any noticeable odour or taste. 

“What was that?” He asks, stunned. 

Changbin gasps for air, chest heaving. “I think I just squirted.”

Jeongin feels like his voice is wavering, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he grapples with the thought. He just made his boyfriend  _ squirt. _

“Does that happen a lot?” 

“No,” Changbin murmurs. “Only when I’m really turned on.”

He must be ruined, hair sticking up in places, Changbin’s squirt and wetness mixing with the spit on down his chin -- Changbin suppresses a moan upon seeing him when he pulls away. “You look like a mess, sweetheart,” Changbin giggles. 

“You love it,” Jeongin says quietly, letting Changbin rub his thumb through the mess and lick it off with his finger. “You’re gross.”

“You love it,” Changbin echoes, before pulling Jeongin in to kiss Jeongin hard. They moan softly into the otherwise tender kiss, content with the day’s events. 

“That was intense,” Jeongin finally sighs, taking his rightful place next to Changbin on the bed and holding him close. The sheets are soiled, defiled with sweat and come and everything in between. 

Changbin nods. “Shower,” He says curtly. “But can’t move.” 

Jeongin looks up at him concernedly. “Four orgasms does a lot to a guy, okay?” Changbin laments, wincing as Jeongin lays a hand over his tummy. 

He reaches for the tissues on the nightstand, tenderly wiping Changbin down as he presses kisses to his thighs. “You did amazing today, hyung,” Jeongin says. “It’s the best birthday gift I could’ve asked for.”

“I think I got more out of it than you did,” Changbin chuckles. His eyes are trained on the ceiling, clearly too tired to move. 

Jeongin kisses Changbin’s cheek finally. “Wait here, okay? I’ll go run us a bath.”

“Thank you, honey,” Changbin calls out weakly. 

With the bath running warm and a bath bomb dissolved to make the water pink and smell like roses, Jeongin’s surprising strength proves useful to carry Changbin and place him into the tub, Jeongin clambering in soon after behind him. Jeongin pulls Changbin’s body close to his, and they soak in the water for a little. 

“I can feel your cock rubbing against my ass,” Changbin comments.

“It’s been  _ in _ your ass, so there’s nothing to complain about,” Jeongin says. Changbin giggles. 

They kiss as he rubs Changbin’s body down to soothe the ache in his muscles, then he washes Changbin’s hair and massages his scalp. Changbin hums happily when Jeongin blow-dries his hair and he puts a face-mask on, taking the time to fully indulge in self-care. 

“Had a good day?” Jeongin asks quietly, turning off the hair dryer after finishing up on his own hair.

“The best,” Changbin assures. “Even though it’s like, one in the afternoon, and you definitely missed your morning class.”

Jeongin shrugs it off. “Doesn’t matter,” He says. “We should grab lunch.” 

“Order in,” Changbin answers, patting his face dry with a towel. “I can’t walk.” 

Jeongin smiles to himself as Changbin begins to ramble off what he’s craving, and he just  _ knows _ that he’s in love. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! pls leave me a comment if u like it! 
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
